dcfandomcom-20200222-history
Suzanne King-Jones (New Earth)
Young Justice Cissie returns in a new costume, this time facing the criminal Harm, but is injured by him using one of her own arrows against her. She escapes and contacts the teenage superheroes Young Justice, together they defeat Harm with the help of his sister Secret and the new Wonder Girl. These three young heroes then officially join the team, becoming close friends in the process. During a game of "Truth or Dare", Cissie is asked that, if put in a position where she had to make a choice about being a hero, she responds that she would ask her mother's advice and then do the opposite! Dr. Marcy Money is brutally murdered and, as he was the only adult she has ever trusted, Cissie tracks down the killers to avenge him. She nearly kills one of them herself, but is stopped by Superboy. Cissie is so affected by the incident that she vows to never don the Arrowette costume again. Now free from the team, she reconciles with her mother, and trains for the "Summer Games" in Sydney, Australia. Cissie ends up winning a gold, and becomes something of a celebrity upon her return to the US. She is offered a guest-spot on the television show, "Wendy the Werewolf Stalker" which just happens to be Superboy's favorite show. Later when Traya Sutton; Red Tornado's adopted daughter comes to Saint Elias School for Girls, she helps her adjust to her new home. When Secret is returned to life, Cissie helps her become a student as well. An alien plant gets loose in Cissie and Traya's dorm and Wonder Girl, Slobo and Red Tornado come to the rescue to stop it from hurting any of the students. Now living the normal life, she has no desire or want to return to the life of heroics, even though friends and family think she should. The team invites her to play baseball on an alien planet, with the fate of many innocent lives depending on the outcome of the game. This annoys Cissie, as there is a long list of better candidates, most of whom have superpowers. She reluctantly participates and they barely win. Imperiex War During the war with Imperiex, she served as field medic for the team, although the team was again divided due to uncertainty about Robin's loyalty because of Batman's files on the Justice League and other such heroes. When Helena Sandsmark attempts to enroll her daughter Cassie aka Wonder Girl into the Saint Elias School, she is rejected. Cissie, with the help of fellow student Greta Hayes, threatens to leave the school and take her celebrity status as a gold-winning archer with her, they reluctantly agree and Cassie is enrolled in the school. Cissie later visits Wonder Girl at Titans Tower in San Francisco, as she wishes to give her best friend moral support while she battles with the decision to tell her friends that her father was the Greek God, Zeus. While walking the grounds, the villains known as Multiplex and the Hyena jump out and attack them. Cissie and Cassie make quick work of the villains and Cissie leaves soon after. Cassie returns to the Tower just as a brainwashed Superboy prepares to launch a surprise attack of his own. | Powers = | Abilities = * * : Arrowette is an Olympic-level archer and athlete. She was trained from an early age to become one of the world's greatest archers. * : Arrowette is also skilled in kick boxing and other hand to hand combat. | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = * Trick Arrows: She has a variety of trick arrows that she uses such as classic arrows, boxing glove arrows, oil slick arrows, freeze arrows, and even a few sillier ones such as perfume arrows that her mother made her use. | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | DC = | Wikipedia = Arrowette | Recommended = * | Links = * Arrowette at the Unofficial Guide to the DC Universe * Arrowette profile at Spider-Bob }} Category:Bart Allen's Love Interests Category:Archers Category:Retired Characters